A window regulator for a vehicle where a slider base (glass carrier) to which a window glass is fixed is movably supported in a longitudinal direction of a guide rail and the slider base is slid with respect to the guide rail by being pulled with a wire to perform an up-down operation of the window glass has been widely used. In the window regulator of this type, grease is applied over a sliding contact part of the guide rail with the slider base for smooth sliding of the slider base with respect to the guide rail.
Patent Literature 1 has proposed the following window regulator. The window regulator includes a closed space configured to house grease and a through-hole that communicates between this closed space and the outside at the slider base. The slider base is slid with the grease injected from the through-hole to the inside of the closed space to apply the grease over a sliding surface of the guide rail. This configuration allows eliminating a labor to directly apply the grease along the sliding surface of the guide rail as an elongated member.